


Stomach Ache

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Virgil gets stomach ache(this is one of those fics that includes Anxiety Meds, but like.. it isn't that bad?)
Relationships: None
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 26





	Stomach Ache

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Shit Writing, Anxiety, Stomachache, Pain, Vomiting, Crying

The group was just arriving back in the mindscape after going to the imagination for a family-bonding shopping trip (at least that's what Patton said) and Virgil hadn't wanted to go.

Really he just wanted to draw all day and scroll tumblr, he was never a big fan of leaving his room let alone the mindscape.

For example, they had to re-record going to Lily's house the first episode he showed up in at least three times because he kept freaking out after taking any longer than ten seconds to look around.

Luckily, he managed to keep his anxiety under control during the trip, he had his hood up the entire time and hands in his pockets, he never spoke a word in fear of his voice breaking and he kept his face hidden and directed toward the ground.

He still looked the same, glancing up he let out a quiet sigh of relief and ignored the worried look Logan gave him

Patton gave an excited gasp "Let's have a movie night!" He grinned, clapping and jumping up and down

"Oh! Yes! Virgil, will you join us this time?!" Roman replied, obviously just as excited if not more so as Patton

Virgil made a quiet hum of disagreement "I'd rather not.." he mumbled, his voice rough.

"Awe come'on Virgil! Pleaseee!" Both Roman and Patton insisted, not in sync which made Virgil flinch.

"Fine.." he mumbled, Logan gave him another worried look before sighing

"Should I join you, then?" He inquired, adjusting his tie

"Yes please!" Patton grinned

Logan gave a nod "Well I shall be out soon then" he said simply, walking toward his own room.

Virgil made a quiet humming sound, walking to his own room, somehow hunched even more so than before

Roman and Patton ran to the commons to start getting set up

Virgil now lay on his bed, curled up in a ball, hoodie unzipped and shirt pulled up. He had his hands lightly pushed against his stomach, the blankets pushed onto the ground.

When he made it to his room and got inside it felt like someone punched him in the stomach and it hurt like hell.

He wheezed, forgetting to breathe out of surprise and pain, his stomach ached and he felt nauseous. He'd stumbled to his bed, throwing everything out of the way and plopped down.

He just hoped it'd pass by the time Patton got him for movie night.

-=-

It didn't, though luckily by the time the knock came it had gotten a bit better but he really didn't want to deal with anybody, especially not Roman.

"Virgil! Come'on we're gonna start the movie soon!" Patton called through the door, continuing to knock

Virgil groaned quietly, "Dad, I'd really rather not" He called, eyes sealed shut as he curled up further

"Please! Come on bud, it'll be fun! You hardly ever leave your room" Patton whined

Virgil stayed quiet "I'll be out in a minute" He called reluctantly, Patton squealed excitedly and ran back to the commons.

Virgil sighed, slowly pushing himself up and off the bed with a quiet groan. He kept a hand on his stomach, now over his shirt, and fixed his hoodie, Leaving the room.

He used the wall for support and let his hand dangle at his side, making his way to the commons.

-=-

Virgil has managed to push off the wall and walk shakily on his own to the pillow-blanket fort, he crawled into the back, sitting on his own.

Roman ran in, putting in some movie, Patton crawled in with a plate of cookies and a bowl of popcorn and Logan sighed in disappointment as he crawled in as well

-=-

Virgil made it through most of the movie, suffering in silence. His abdomen hurt like all hell but he wasn't as nauseous as before.

Though that didn't last long, a little over half way through the movie it hit him full force and he groaned, curling in on himself from being rather sprawled out in the back of the pillow fort.

Everybody turned to look at him, "Are you alright?" Roman inquired, a brow raised

Virgil has his eyes sealed shut but he hummed quietly, nodding but keeping his arms wrapped around his abdomen and his knees pulled up to his chest "I'm fine" he muttered through gritted teeth

"You don't look fine.." Patton said, crawling over and setting a hand on Virgil's shoulder

Virgil flinched and opened his eyes wide, "I'll be right back" he muttered, leaving the fort and making his way to the hall as quickly as he could.

Entering the bathroom he took a seat in front of the toilet and dry heaved.

-=-

After five minutes at least, Virgil still hadn't managed to puke up whatever was in his stomach, just sat there wheezing and gagging.

There was a knock at the door and Virgil's head spin toward it, he swallowed down the lump in his throat and shakily pushed himself up "Yeah?" He called, taking a deep breathe and wiping off his lips.

"You've been in there for a while, Virge, is everything alright?" Patton called from the other side of the bathroom door

"I'm fine" Virgil replies, wiping his eyes and flushing the spit in the toilet.

"Virgil, you don't sound alright and you didn't look alright when you left the pillow fort. You looked pale and in pain." Patton called, sighing "I know you're anxious but please tell me what's wrong"

Virgil sat just sat on the ground, leaning against the wall of tub, "I'm fine" he replied "It's fine" he repeated, now more so trying to convince himself

"Virgil.." Patton said quietly "Please"

Virgil whimpered and curled in on himself when his stomach began to hurt more, Patton's eyes widened "Virgil?" He called

"P-Pops, I'm fine" Virgil tried again "J-Just go back t-to your movie" he continued, taking quiet gasps and pulling off his hoodie due to his body temperature going up.

"Virgil open this door, please" Patton called again, trying not to be loud enough to attract Logan and Roman

Virgil whimpered again, his breathing heavy. He started sweating a bit and everything hurt, he knew what this was now. "T-Thomas" he said, wanting to punch his host while also giving him a hug.

"Thomas? What do you mean?" Patton replied, confused

"Anxiety m-meds-" Virgil said, unlocking the bathroom door with telekinesis and curling further in on himself "It hurts" he whimpered as Patton opened the door

Patton gasped at the sight of Virgil, he knew Thomas had been taking anxiety pills for a while but he had no idea it had this effect on Virgil, "Virgil!" He called, running over and crouching down in front of the younger

Virgil didn't open his eyes he just whimpered quietly, everything hurt so much and he was so hot "It hurts" he repeated, burying his face in his knees.

"Is there anything I can do?" Patton asked, Virgil was quiet for a koment

"T-Take m-me to T-Thomas" he muttered, groaning and attempting to pull his legs closer to his chest "P-Please"

"Virgil are you are thats a good idea? You might worry Thomas.. and in the state you're in-"

"Please" Virgil cut him off, whimpering quietly

Patton sighed and teleported the two of them onto Thomas's couch, right next to him

Thomas shrieked and turned to look at them, Virgil was in Patton's lap and curled up into a ball. "Virgil?!" Thomas called anxiously, quickly going over and looking Virgil over

Virgil stayed curled up, quietly gasping and whimpering. "You took anxiety meds?" Patton inquired softly

Thomas's eyes widened even further and he covered his face in guilt "No- no no no, yes I took anxiety meds I didn't mean to hurt him it's just I was told to take them whenever I got too anxious and- and- oh Virgil I'm so so sorry!" Thomas apologized "But.. can I inquire why Virgil was so anxious..? Because I was going to ask him but.." Thomas trailed off

Patton looked to Virgil, not knowing how to answer the question. Virgil groaned and gasped before lifting his head, opening his eyes and leaning against the back of the couch while breathing through his mouth "W-We went t-to the sto-store" he muttered, gasping quietly

Patton's eyes widened now, "That made you anxious?! Oh I'm so sorry I wouldn't have made you come if knew you would get anxious!" Patton apologized Swiftly

Virgil shook his head "It's fine" he muttered "But T-Thomas.. p-please talk t-to me in-instead Of- he groaned "Instead of j-just taking the meds"

Thomas nodded "Want to watch Steven Universe..?" He asked hesitantly

Patton sighed and got up "I'll be joining the others.. you guys can watch that" he gave a small smile and sank down

Virgil sighed and curled up, now laying down on the couch, head in Thomas's lap because he's a comfy pillow

Thomas chuckled quietly and played with Virgil's slightly sweaty hair, pressing play on the episode


End file.
